Mayor's Daughter
by satinmagick
Summary: Kid Blink finaly meets the Mayor's daughter, Randy. But her father, a man from her past, and a gagle of nuns stand in their way of a happily ever after
1. Default Chapter

Mayor's Daughter  
  
OC:   
  
Randy  
  
Summary:  
  
Blink gets more than he bargains for when he spends more than just one night with the Mayor's daughter.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Less' New Friend  
  
  
  
Randy sighed as she rounded the last corner. That put at least one mile between herself and the nuns of the Girls Academy. She pushed her blond bangs out of her face and began to walk at a leisurely pace watching the street vendors call out their wares. She took a deep breath. She loved the smell of the city. It smelled like a mixture of horses, vegetables, and sun dried cement. She stopped at her friends fruit stand and bought a package of strawberries.   
  
The fruit vendor winked at her from underneath her head scarf and greasy black hair. "Nice afternoon, ain't it miss?"  
  
Randy took a bite out of a juicy strawberry. "Mhm."  
  
The old woman looked at her coyly. "Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
Randy smiled. "Come on, Mrs. Mitchell. You know I can't stay cooped up in that place on a day like this. The sun is shining, the skies are blue, and the clouds are as white as snow. The wind is cool and the air is crisp."  
  
"It's hot and the wind keeps blowin' away my tent."  
  
Randy laughed. "You're always so cynical."  
  
Mrs. Mitchell shrugged. "If you say so miss."  
  
Randy took a bite out of her second strawberry. "Besides, today's Saturday. They have us in on Saturday! Some stupid rehearsal for a play that I'm not even in. Which," she pointed at Mrs. Mitchell, "Is another matter entirely."  
  
Just then a small boy came up to Randy and tugged on her fine skirts. Randy looked down at him in surprise. He had mousy brown hair, thin, and dressed in dirty and baggy clothing. He couldn't be any older than ten.   
  
He looked up at her with big brown eyes and coughed pathetically. "Excuse me miss? Buy me last pape miss?"  
  
Randy knelt down so she looked up at him. She smiled. "Sure."  
  
Mrs. Mitchell tsked. "I'd better buy any ones you got hid, my husband'll wan the news today."  
  
Randy smiled. She knew as well as Mrs. Mitchell that this young boy had many more papers, most likely his older brother was holding them, waiting for him to return and restock. But she couldn't help but fall hard for his act.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked  
  
"Less."   
  
"Well, Less, my name's Randy. You look hungry. Do you want some strawberries?"  
  
Less nodded enthusiastically. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Randy laughed. "Alright." She stood up and pulled out another dollar. "Let me have another pack of strawberries and two apples."  
  
Mrs. Mitchell nodded, though Randy knew she didn't like the fact that she was giving away food to street urchins. She handed the package to Randy and handed a coin to Less who gave her his paper.  
  
Randy put her hand on Less' shoulder. "Well, I still want a paper, so why don't you take me to some." Less nodded as she handed them the brown paper package. She turned and waved goodbye to Mrs. Mitchell and let Less lead her through the crowd.  
  
A few blocks down the road they came across three older boys leaning against a brick building in the shade. They were smoking and laughing when they caught sight of Less and Randy. Immediately they dropped their cigarettes and took off their hats in respect. Randy bit her lip, trying desperately not to break out into giggles. One of the boys with dark brown hair and blue shirt came forward and grabbed Less to him protectively.   
  
Randy laughed a little at that. "Don't worry." She assured him. "I didn't poison him."  
  
The tallest one with a cowboy hat hung around his neck ruffled Less' hair. "Whaddya get?"  
  
"Strawberries and apples." he said smiling, his teeth red from the strawberry juice.  
  
Randy tucked a strand of long blond hair behind her ear. "So...Less here owes me a newspaper. I assume, one of you might have one for me?"  
  
"I do!" piped up the third one. His hair was a darker blond than Randy's but not as dark as the others. Over his right eye was a leather patch. Smiling broadly he handed Randy a newspaper.  
  
"Thank you." She took out a five dollar from the small purse at her side. "Um, this is all I have." she said while handing it to him. "Go ahead and keep the change." The boys stared at it in amazement. Randy shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Where'd ya get all that money?" Less demanded.  
  
"My father gave it to me. It's supposed to be for my music lessons today, but, I didn't go. So, I can spend it however I want. My name's Randy, by the way."  
  
"Kid Blink." said the one with the eye patch as he took the money delicately.  
  
"Jack Kelly." said the one with the hat.  
  
"David." said the one with his arm around Less.  
  
Jack and David recovered quicker than Blink. They had seen and touched things worth more than that in the office of Mr. Pulitzer. Jack most of all.   
  
Randy began to back away slowly, becoming a little creeped out by they're stares. Especially Kid Blink's. "Well, I had better be going now..." She turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Kid Blink called after her. She turned in surprise. "I'll walk you. Where are you going?"  
  
Randy smiled. "I don't know." The two fell into step, their arms almost touching. "Where ever I guess."  
  
"Sounds good to me." 


	2. Interuption

Chapter Two: Interruption  
  
Randy and Blink were standing close in a dark alleyway. The sun had almost set, the colorful rays sent strange shadows dancing over the young people's faces. Blink stood in front of Randy, his left arm was propped up against the brick building, his right hand resting on Randy's waist. She smiled up at him, her back pressed firmly against the wall.  
  
Tucked behind her right ear was a small red rose that Blink had stolen from an older man with a bouquet of them when he wasn't looking. She took it from behind her ear and twirled the stem between her fingers. Playfully she touched the rose to Blink's lips moving it up to his forehead, then slowly down his nose, back to his lips.   
  
Randy brought the rose to her own lips and smiled at him. "That was very clever, taking the rose from that man."  
  
Blink smiled bashfully. "Aww. It was nuttin'."  
  
"Mm. But it was something. And that chase was invigorating."  
  
The older man had realized the rose was gone. It was the only red one in the bouquet, and when he saw Blink handing it to Randy a few feet away from him he grew angry and had begun to chase them down the street. They had run through crowd after crowed but still couldn't seem to lose them. Finally they had ducked into the alleyway that they were in now, and the man had run puffing and wheezing past them.  
  
Randy put the rose back behind her ear. "You know, you could have just taken a white one and then we could have forgone all the running."  
  
Blink smiled and winked at her. "But that would have been no fun."  
  
"True."  
  
Blink moved his hand from her waist to her cheek and gently stroked it. Their eyes held each other, locking the two in a passionate stare. The world around them slowly began to disappear into oblivion. The noises from the children running home, the parents shouting, the dogs yipping, and the horses naying, all slowly blurred together until the only sound they could hear was the frantic beating of their hearts and the heavy sound of their breathing.  
  
Randy suddenly blushed and whispered "Um...I've never...I've never felt like this before." Her heart began to beat faster and faster.  
  
Blink shook his head and leaned closer to her, his lips only inches from hers. "Me neither."   
  
Randy's hear was pounding in her ears and when their lips met it was as if fireworks had exploded in her head. She wasn't sure how long they stood their togther locked in their passion, but she felt it ended all too soon as they heard someone call her name.  
  
"RANDY!"  
  
Randy and Blink tore away apart and looked at the new figure guiltily. It was a woman dressed in a white and black nun's habit. Behind her more nuns appeared and they glared at the two condescendingly.  
  
The one who had interrupted them, the oldest one with wrinkled skin and sunken eyes placed her hands on her hips. "I knew you were up to something when you didn't show up for your lessons today. " She switched her gaze to Blink. "I had no idea you would be consorting with this! Go home child! Pray to God to absolve you of your sins!"  
  
Blink looked at Randy, uncertain of what to do. She watched him with large eyes, neither wanting to leave each other. Slowly he moved away from her and through the towering group of nuns.  
  
Halfway down the street her stopped and turned back to them and called, "Where do you live!?"  
  
Randy smiled and yelled out before the nuns could stop her. "2720 London Ave.! Second floor second window from the left over the garden!" 


End file.
